


Profit Makes the Universe Go Around

by Slysheen



Category: Warframe
Genre: Business, Gen, Perrin Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysheen/pseuds/Slysheen
Summary: Cycles after the Perrin Sequence splits from the Corpus corporation, Partner Oroa must decide on new leadership to guide his fledgling consortium.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot I tapped out for my first and favorite syndicate. Call it flavor text for the promotions. 
> 
> Spoilers if you haven't started playing yet I guess.

“Money makes the world go around.” An old phrase, nobody's quite sure where it came from. Nevertheless it rings true today more than ever. It was the lifeblood of the Corpus, money is technology and technology is power. “Conflict is opportunity and must be exploited.”

But did it?

For decades Mr. Oroa served the Corpus as a researcher. He appreciated the intellectually motivated corporation but never fully integrated into the cult-like power structure and group think. For the longest time he remained asleep.

And then the Tenno came. 

Admiral Vor grew overconfident and attempted to capture the sleepers after they awoke with...predictable results. The Tenno grew, their numbers bolstering and they found their way into Corpus space. Oroa had seen the way these Tenno fought, the liquid speed and grace that brought combat to an artform, the precise and lethal gunmanship that troubled the Grineer so and the strange powers their suits, the warframes gave them. The Corpus had no chance, this he knew. With the loss of Alad V to the infection Oroa played his hand. He gathered his most trusted colleagues, those who had also grown dissatisfied with the old ways, and made their move. While success was sweet, not all of his assets had made it.

He  shuddered in his seat, more like throne, as he surveyed the relay’s airways. Nervous? Surely not. He had carved his way through the fickle business world beyond Corpus space and now found himself, Markus Oroa as head partner of the Perrin Sequence, a syndicate dedicated to peace. Because peace brought prosperity. And prosperity brings profit.

But the Tenno still made him nervous. 

He may have rejected the Corpus goal of capturing the Tenno, even better, he sought to employ the enigmatic figures, but old habits died hard and he still preferred to deal with them at a distance.

But that wasn’t always possible.

The holographic display crept into his peripheral vision.  _ 22:15 galactic time, enough stalling. _ He took a cleansing breath and turned around. The long table was filled with men and women, the most senior and trusted members of his syndicate, the board of executives. A single seat at the other end of the table lay empty, awaiting the final guest. He sighed in momentary relief that instantly gave way to suspicion. 

The Tenno was late.

Where could he be? Could he be a traitor? Or perhaps leading a coup? More scenarios flitted through Oroa’s head each more ghastly than the last, he dismissed them, he had a job to do.

“Colleagues, partners, and associates.” he began. “It has been a revolution and half since we splintered from our previous employers. Since then we have brought prosperity to this relay. Profits are up 38.5% from last quarter, material costs are down 16.7%, and our future has never been brighter.” he let the murmuring subside before he continued.

“In order to stretch our Perrin Sequence to even greater heights we are in need of leadership, today, one of our executi-” The door slid open, the door he specifically locked, only a fellow executive could cause it to open. and they were all accounted for.

Except one.

Each Tenno had a warframe, while diverse they all followed a certain design. The Tenno in the doorway was called Frost. Even among his fellows he was tall, in this room he towered above everyone. The room grew silent and the Tenno’s footfalls echoed loudly against the steel floor, he took his seat with purpose and regarded Oroa quietly. Regardless of appearance Oroa knew Frost, the Tenno was not insubordinate, simply quiet. 

“Welcome Executive Frost, I trust the reason for your delay is handled?” The tenno’s suit speakers clicked on and a deep almost sterile voice issued forth.

“Unforeseen complications on the Hotel Relay.” Oroa’s heart sank, he had high hopes for the relay his scouts had discovered.

“In your professional opinion is it a lost cause?” He picked up a smile in Frost’s body language. 

“I didn’t say that.” a hint of amusement entered his voice and he dropped a bag on the table. It spilled open.

An avalanche of contents spilled across the table, credits, circuits, metamaterials, and Rubeon crystals. Several executives gasped in surprise, they picked up various components to take a closer look, Executive Miyra took out a magnifier and began examining one of the crystals with unconcealed interest. Among the flotsam was the telltale glow of data receptacles. Each gave way to others, fourteen in total, the Sequence’s decoders would take days to translate them all.

Frost let a little smugness color his posture and Oroa let a rare smile cross his face, his decision made for him.

“Congratulations Tenno on your promotion, much deserved.”


End file.
